Automatic doors
by Wild Dragon's breath
Summary: Yami discovers automatic electricity run doors. need I say more? Hints of YxYY, and a year older than in the show.


Hi! This fic isn't particularly good ,since I write it of the top of my head… On with the story! There are references to puzzleshipping, but they can be ignored.

Edit: Apologies for the random update notices, I'm just going through and at least eliminating spelling errors that I made...years ago... whatever ;

* * *

Yuugi, walked through the mall, dragging along a protesting pharaoh, who was carrying multiple bags full of who-knows-what.

" Aibou, I do not appreciate the need to be disguised so that this 'press' will not find us. Besides the 'press' can't be that bad!" Said pharaoh exclaimed.

Yuugi, as the resident 'King of Games' in Domino, Japan was very highly sought for interviews and such. This trip to the mall was for a camping trip Jou was bringing him and Yami on, and he didn't want the press to find out about it as he suspected they'd try to come along to find out what he did outside of the public eye.

* * *

He'd been the King of Games for a year already, and the press and all of his fans were running him ragged, as well as all of the amateur duelists who challenged him, hoping to win the title off him. He had duels with Kaiba (Well Yami had the duels but Yuugi stayed in his soul room and watched, occasionally helping his Yami out of tight spots) every second week and he was fortunate that no one but Kaiba and bis close friends knew that he and Yami could split or he'd never get to sleep.

He no longer lived in the game shop, but he could often be seen there, hanging out with Jou, Anzu, Honda, and occasionally Mai or Ryou or even Malik (He'd made friends with both, now that Malik was no longer quite as insanely bent on world domination and Bakura was slightly less of a psychopathic thief).

* * *

Now, back to the mall with our poor, protesting pharaoh and his hikari.

* * *

"Yuugi," Yami continued to whine, even going so far as to attempt the puppy eyes that Yuugi had mastered ages ago (needless to say, they failed to get Yuugi to let him off the hook, seeing as he was immune to them).

"No, Koi, you may not take off your disguise or mine!" Yuugi finally responded. He had turned to face his heavily disguised Yami his equally disguised face scrunching up in exasperation.

Yami whined some more, but heeded Yuugi's word. He suddenly looked over Yuugi's shoulder, straight at the automatic doors (a/n: You know, the ones that you walk up to and that open automatically) and saw a goth girl go through them.

His reaction was to pull Yuugi behind him and pull on his link with the shadows. Effectively making a shield that would block out any foreign magic.

"Yami!" Yuugi's voice was very exasperated, having guessed what the Pharaoh had seen. And accurately deducted that the very paranoid Pharaoh had thought it was foreign magic that was going to attack him. Yuugi sighed. Honestly, sometimes the Pharaoh could be sooooooo annoying, especially since he wasn't used to electronic devices.

"Yami," He began, and was promptly cut off by Yami, who said:

"Hush, I don't want this alien magic to get you!"

"Yami," He began, more forcefully, " Those are electronic doors." He finished flatly.

"Oh."

Yami still looked wary, but he dropped his shield and was no longer holding Yuugi as forcefully. Yuugi looked up at him annoyedly, although not as annoyed as when he, Yami, had blown up the vacuum when he'd hit the on switch by accident.

"Yami, it's alright, it won't hurt me, you or anyone else, it's just a door!" Yuugi protested as Yami proceeded to glare at the door.

Yami finally relaxed realizing that it wasn't going to do any harm. Then a thought hit him and he began to glare at the door, for a whole new reason though. The door had just made a fool of him! The almighty Pharaoh had been bested by a floor!

Needless to say, although Yuugi was his friend, Yami was still his rival and as such, if Bakura'd been there, he'd have been laughing up as storm.

Yuugi sighed at his lover's childishness, and turned to do more shopping.

* * *

This fic officially sucked! But I'm trying to see how much I can type in half a day, so oh well.

Review to help me to place this in the right section, since the section it's currently in is just a guess. I also want to know if anyone has suggestions for another story to write, not nesecarily about Yu-Gi-Oh!.


End file.
